Wanting to be together
by Mypie
Summary: Georg and Maria return from their honeymoon. Trying to adjust to their normal life, they don't seem to find time for each other. This was written for the challenge of June.
1. Chapter 1

"Gretl please come and eat your lunch." Frau Schmidt told the youngest von Trapp. Gretl was looking out of the window with her nose pushed up to the glass.

"When will they be here?" Gretl asked without moving. Frau Schmidt walked toward her and put a hand on Gretl's small back.

"The telegram said that they would arrive in the afternoon. Please come down to have some lunch and before you know it they will be home." Frau Schmidt said trying to cheer her up little.

The Captain and Maria had been away for a month. The housekeeper had seen all the children longing to have their parents back home. Both Gretl and Marta had the most difficult time with them being away for that amount of time. Yes, they did have Max and even their aunt Hede visited for a week but there is nothing more important to a child than their parents, and they were coming home today!

Gretl took a deep breath and withdrew her face from the window. Before she walked out of the room she took one last peek to see if the car had driven through the gate.

During lunch the children chatted about the activities of that day. School would start next Monday and all of them were excited to return. Each child had different reasons. A few loved the challenge that school would bring again, others couldn't wait to meet up with their friends and the younger ones were excited to learn new things.

No one heard the car nor heard someone enter the house.

As Georg and Maria walked down the corridor, they could hear the chatter from their children. Maria wanted to follow the noise but before she could continue Georg took her by the arm and pulled her toward his chest. He saw the puzzled look on his wife's face. Cupping her cheeks he gave her a very passionate kiss. Maria didn't know where this suddenly came from but of course couldn't resist his kisses. When he deepened the kiss she willingly opened her mouth to give him more access. Their hands started exploring the other's body. Georg pulled back being aware of their surroundings. He saw her swollen lips and gently brushed his thumb along them.

"I love you." He said. Maria cupped his cheek and gave him a small kiss. When she pulled back she said, "I love you too."

"Okay, let's go back to the madness." Georg sighed knowing perfectly well their honeymoon would be over once the children wanted their attention.

**0000**

It had only been a few days since they had returned from their trip to Paris. Before Georg and Maria knew it they had settled into a new schedule with getting the children ready for school, organization of the house that Maria took upon her with Frau Schmidt's guidance and Georg was resuming his research for the Navy. Then there was arranging play-dates and sports the children needed to attend.

Georg had been sitting at his desk organizing and opening his mail when he discovered the invitation for the Salzburg Festival which was always held at the end of September. The invitation included a dinner. Neither Maria not Georg had been overly excited to attend but both knew they had to make a public appearance now and then, so they agreed to be present at this event.

**0000**

Maria stood in front of her closet taking a dress of the bar but immediately hung it back again. She repeated the same movement over and over until there were a few she'd tried on but had hung them back in the closet again. It wasn't long, before there wasn't anything left to take out.

Maria let herself fall down on the bed putting one hand over her eyes letting out a frustrated sigh. She heard the bedroom door open and then the click of the lock. Pushing herself up on her elbows she saw her husband walking toward her.

Georg sat down beside her. "Taking a nap?" He asked with a wicked smile.

Maria sat up completely. "I wish, I was looking over my wardrobe but I don't own a traditional dress. The invitation said it would be required to wear one." Maria explained what she had been doing.

Georg had only listened with half an ear. He had noticed Maria was only wearing her undergarments.

Maria started to talk about Liesl, how she would love to go with them to the festival, asking him if he would at least consider it.

Georg's hand had travelled to the back of her neck, caressing the soft skin. He felt the tension in her body. Georg wasn't paying any attention to what Maria was saying. "Can we talk about this is the morning?" He had moved behind her and started kissing her shoulder, moving slowly from one to the other while his hands were caressing her arms.

Maria felt the tension slowly disappear by his touch. The things she wanted to say weren't necessary any longer. Maria turned her head so she could make clear to Georg that she needed a proper kiss. His hand guided her lips to his. Maria let herself fall back again on the mattress taking her husband with her. Their kisses were heated and Maria needed to get closer, so she started to slide the house-jacket off his shoulders. Georg helped her by freeing his arms. The garment hit the floor. Maria quickly made work of opening the buttons on his shirt. Thunder rumbled in the sky followed by flashed of lightning. The lovers didn't let it distract them.

Suddenly they heard the doorknob, someone was trying to get it open. "Mother?" A scared Marta tried the knob again.

Getting up quickly Maria walked toward the door but before she opened it she looked back at the bed seeing if her husband was decent. When she saw him walk toward the bathroom, with a disappointed look, she opened the door.

"What is the matter Marta?" Maria let her in and the little girl hugged her mother tightly.

"Are you afraid again?" Maria pulled the girl back a little so she could look in her eyes. Marta nodded and hugged Maria again when another strike of thunder hit. Maria knew Marta had missed them when they'd been away on their honeymoon.

Crouching down to be at eyelevel with her Maria gave her a kiss. "May I stay with you for a little while?" Marta asked. Maria saw the pleading look and said, "Just a little while, you will have to return to your own bed." Marta jumped on the bed telling her mother she understood that she couldn't stay all night.

Georg came out of the bedroom dressed in his nightwear and seeing his daughter lying in the middle of their bed. "What is this?" He said with a displeased look.

Marta looked up to Maria, she had told her it was all right for Marta to stay in her parent's bed a little while. Maria stroked the little girls hair, trying to comfort her and tell her it everything would be all right.

Then Maria walked to her husband, "Just for a little while, she missed us while we were away." Maria whispered hoping Marta couldn't hear their conversation.

"She has her own bed." Georg said a bit irritated.

"I know darling, just a few minutes and then we'll have all night for us." Maria hoped to reassure him. "I'll be right back." Maria kissed his cheek and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

"Marta you know you can't stay here the whole night." Georg spoke when Maria had closed the door from the bathroom.

"I know father, mother told me I could stay for a little while longer." Georg looked at the ceiling trying to hide his frustration. "Well, young lady only a few minutes," he told his daughter.

The three of them snuggled in bed and Georg started to tell a bedtime story. Before he could reach the end of the story he heard the deep breathing of both girls. Picking Marta up from the bed he carried her back to her own room. When Georg returned he kissed his wife hoping to wake her so they could pick up again where they stopped when Marta interrupted them. But Maria was already in deep sleep. He crawled in bed with a deep sigh.

**0000**

"Darling?" Maria knocked softly at Georg's study door. Knowing he had been busy catching up with his work and she didn't want to interrupt him. The children had been in school and Maria just went looking for a dress in town, she was anxious to show her husband her knew purchase.

"Come in, come in." Georg' s voice came from inside.

He got up from his desk, walking toward his wife. "Hello." They said in union. They walked closer toward each other and kissed, it deepened quickly. Georg noticed the dressing bag Maria was holding over her arm because it constricted him from getting closer to his loved one.

"You found something." Georg pulled back.

"Oh yes." Maria had almost forgotten all about it because of their kiss.

"Show me." Georg gestured toward the couch. Maria took the lead but walked to his desk. Georg took a seat at the couch. Resting his left arm on the back of while crossing his right leg over his left. He looked at his wife rustling some of his papers aside before she lay down the object. He chuckled a bit.

Maria turned to look at him giving him a smile. "I don't want to get them on the floor like before the wedding." Maria's cheeks blushed at the remembrance of that moment.

"No we wouldn't want that." He gave his wife a wicked wink.

Maria returned to her task, laying the bag across the desk carefully while bending slightly over the desk to reach the top of the zipper.

Georg looked at the sight before him. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose but her stretching forward gave him a nice look of her long legs. Yes the fabric of her dress covered them but he knew all too well what was underneath it. Letting his eyes wander up he felt himself getting a bit aroused. They hadn't had a true intimate moment since the first night they gotten home from their honeymoon. He was feeling the effect of it. Georg had to restrain himself from getting up at that moment.

Maria opened the bag slowly because she didn't want to get the fabric caught in the zipper. She had been thinking of their heated kisses a few days before the wedding. They hadn't had a moment alone because of all the chaperones and the children running around.

_When Maria came to ask Georg something one evening they had noticed no one was around and they had taken advantage of the situation. Maria had taken the lead to feel close to him so she started kissing him with such passion. Georg hadn't known what gotten in her that moment but copied her movements. Having the need for one another they pushed their bodies closer. Maria had pushed him subconsciously toward his desk; the passion in their kiss was igniting a desire in both of them._

_Maria needed to feel him, by taking of his jacket she tossed it over the desk but it fell of it while taking some papers with it along the way. Both heard the thud of the jacket and looked at the fallen object. Maria sprung back putting her hands on her flushed cheeks._

"_I'm sorry." Maria looked at her fiancé who was only giving her a big smile. He had been resting at the edge of his desk for support. Standing up he was close again to Maria. Putting his hands on hers he cupped her face closer to his. "Never apologize for your romantic enthusiasm. You can interrupt me like that any time." He gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "I can't wait until we're married." He said when he pulled back._

Maria came back to her senses when she heard a groan coming from her husband. "Everything alright?" She looked back at him again seeing the known look on his face. Maybe he had been thinking the same.

"Yes, show me the dress." Georg smiled.

Maria pulled both side of the bag to the side and got the hanger out of the small gap at the top. Lifting it up she admired it again. It was the first dress she tried on and she had fallen in love with it like she had with her wedding dress. Maria turned around to her husband holding up the garment in front of her.

The first thing Georg saw was her radiant face. It didn't matter what she wore as long as she had this happy smile he knew she would look stunning.

Uncrossing his legs he stood up to admire the dress. "You bought a dirndl. I'm sure it will look lovely on you." Georg touched the bodice, noticing the low cut and the strings in front that would have to be pulled tight. Tracing his fingers along the edge of the neckline he felt the soft material. Maria noticed his movements.

"I have to wear a blouse, it reaches under my chest." Maria's cheeks flushed a bit. _Why was this embarrassing to talk about?_ She wondered. Maybe because she'd seen the look on Georg's face. "I can't wait to see this on you." He admitted.

Maria turned around to put the dirndl back in the bag when Georg noticed another piece of clothing in it. "Is that my shirt?" He looked puzzled.

Maria was putting the hanger back in the gap and while she zipped the bag up she told him she had taken his shirt to match her dirndl. "I thought the colour looked familiar." He said.

"I just wanted us to match." Maria put her hands on his shoulders. "Match made in heaven." He smiled while he put his hands on her hips.

Maria smiled up at him while slowly letting her fingers travel to his hairline. Her hands began to play with the soft hair while she felt his hands caress her lower back.

Their faces inched closer together while their breathing was getting faster. Georg couldn't hold back longer and put his lips on hers. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips made her tremble with anticipation. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Maria opened her mouth with a low moan.

Her hands came down to his front letting them roam over his collar-bone, up to his shoulders so she could push his jacket down.

Georg let go of her body while he still continued the kiss. He had felt what Maria's intentions were and wanted to help her. Soon his jacket fell to the floor this time not taking the papers with it.

Before he knew it Maria was opening his tie while Georg let his hands wander up her back again trying to figure out where the opening of this dress was. He hadn't seen it before, so he didn't have the chance to inspect it thoroughly, yet.

"Maria." He mumbled between kisses, which she answered with a low moan. "Shall we take this upstairs?" For what Georg had in mind, they would need a more comfortable and private space.

Maria kissed him again passionately before she stepped back, pulling at the loosened tie making him follow her. She laughed at the face he made. Maria loved to shock her husband now and then. She had discovered on their honeymoon that he didn't mind it when she took the lead.

Entering the grand hall Maria let go of the tie and took his hand instead. Both looked around to see if no one was around. Georg was now the one to pull Maria's hand, leading her to the stairs. Almost running up the steps they suddenly heard a voice calling them.

"Ah, there you are! Georg I need to speak to you." Max called out to his friend.

"Max can this wait until later?" Georg tried; Maria saw the frustration in his face. "Maria and I have something we need to do." He pointed out, making Maria blush a deep red. She was grateful to be at the top of the stairs so Max couldn't see the shocked look in her face.

"Well, Frau Schmidt wanted me to tell you that lunch is ready also. We wouldn't want to waste the delicious food." Max told them.

"We'll join you in a minute." Maria said.

Max nodded and walked in the direction of the terrace where lunch would be served.

Maria looked at her husband. His free hand roamed through his hair, like he always did when he was frustrated. She guided his face toward hers making him look at her, "We'll have some alone time tonight, when the children retired to bed, I promise." Maria kissed his cheek and made her was down the steps. Georg frowned; his plans had been opposed, again.

**1 day before the festival.**

Maria opened her eyes slowly when she felt the movement of Georg's hand on her hip. She snuggled closer to him, letting him continue this little adventure of his hands.

Georg had noticed the change of breathing in his wife and knew she was awake. When he felt her back closer to his front he smiled. Nuzzling his mouth near her ear he whispered, "Good morning." While his hand travelled to her stomach. "Sorry I came late to bed last night, I had to finish the recommendations for this new submarine. They were long overdue." His hand was still caressing the thin fabric on her stomach.

Maria turned around so she could face him, his hands never leaving her body. Maria stroked a few strands of hair from his face, loving the tussled morning look on her husband.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." Maria gave him a shy smile. "We have some catching up to do since we've returned from our honeymoon 3 weeks ago." Georg explained.

Maria only nodded while letting her hand travel down to his bare shoulder letting it roam over his back. This action made Georg shiver. Guiding his hand to her face he pulled her close. His lips touched her lips softly at first. When he heard her moan he was willing to deepen the kiss. Maria pulled his upper body closer to hers, feeling the need for more skin contact. Georg's hand started it's way south again and started lifting up her nightgown slowly. The warmth of their hands on each other's body was igniting a familiar feeling. Georg pushed Maria slightly into the mattress, letting his body press on hers. Maria could feel his arousal and it heightened her need for him even more.

"I need you." Georg growled kissing his way down to her neck pulling the strap a bit down so he had more access to her upper body. He saw her deep breathing which made him feel even more aroused. His lips caressed the swelling breast through the fabric while Maria's hands ran through his hair, guiding his face where she needed him the most.

"I need you too." Maria gasped between her deep breathing.

Georg was about to lift her gown from her body when they heard a knock on the door. Letting go of a deep growl he put his index finger on her mouth to silence her. He wasn't going to let someone interrupt their morning lovemaking.

The knock became louder. Maria's widened with a smile at Georg's disappointed face.

"Mother?" Came a voice from the other side of the door. Georg still held his finger on her mouth signalling with his eyes to keep quiet.

"Mother? You promised me you would have one last look at my essay this morning."

Georg withdrew his hand and let his body fall down slightly on Maria's in defeat.

"I'm sorry," Maria whispered apologetic, "I did promise her."

"I'll be right with you Brigitta." Maria raised her voice a bit so their daughter could hear her.

"Thank you." The couple heard from behind the door.

Georg rolled of off his wife letting his whole body sink into the mattress while grabbing a pillow and putting it on his face.

Maria pulled away the pillow, "Don't be mad, we'll make up for it tonight." She kissed him tenderly and walked toward the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"You're saying that for the last few days." Georg muttered beneath his breath so she couldn't hear.

**0000**

"Mother?" Did you ask father?" Liesl was helping her mother putting away the toys the children didn't put in the boxes.

"Sorry what did you say, honey?" Maria was in deep thought. Her husband had been acting strange the last couple of days but she couldn't put a finger on the reason for it.

Liesl didn't know if she should ask again, not wanting to be too forward. However she decided to ask anyway. "Do you think father would let me join you to the festival?" Liesl asked.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot." Maria put her hand on her head. "I did ask him a few weeks back but somehow the conversation was cut short and I haven't talked to him about it since. I'm sorry, I will talk to him tonight, I promise." Maria cupped her eldest daughters cheek. Telling her she would do her best to convince him. Both women continued the cleaning before they headed down for dinner.

Maria just finished tucking in the little ones and checked on the older children telling them that they had to turn out the lights in half an hour. All children agreed with their mother but Maria was sure one or two would go over time but it didn't matter that much because it was Friday and tomorrow wouldn't be a school day.

Maria saw her husband in the sitting room talking to Max about the submarine project both had been working on. The men were sipping a glass of whiskey. Georg had his back against the open door but Max saw enter.

"May I poor you a glass of something, Maria?" Max asked politely. Georg turned his head towards his wife.

"Just a glass of water please. I had to much dessert." Maria smiled.

"I'll get it Max." Georg walked past Maria giving her a small kiss on the cheek walking toward the drink cabinet. When he returned he heard them speak about the festival tomorrow.

"I'll meet you there, I have a few engagements I have to take care of first." Georg handed his wife the glass of water, when she accepted he put his empty hand on the small of her back.

"Darling, before I forget I wanted to ask you something. Would it be alright if Liesl joined us tomorrow?" Maria looked at her husband; she felt his hand drop from her back. Seeing him tense Maria knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Absolutely not!" Georg didn't hide his opinion.

"But darling please, just this once." Maria almost begged him.

Georg gave her a stern look. "Maria I'm not taking my sixteen year old to this festival."

Maria looked at Max for some help, the only thing he did was throw his hands in the air and made a quick exit out of the room.

"Could you explain me _why _you are against it?" Maria put her hand on her hips while putting her glass down on the table. Georg had turned his back to her.

He could hear the tapping of Maria's foot when he didn't answer immediately. Taking a deep breath he turned to face her. "She's too young." He started when Maria held up her hand.

"I think we had this conversation a while back already, she is becoming a young woman. What harm would it do to let her come with us?"

"Maria, I just don't think she is ready for this kind of engagements." Georg tried to explain.

"We are there with her. I hadn't been to a formal event before I met you. I had you to guide me through it. Liesl has both of us. I just can't see what is so wrong with this!" Maria tried to make her point more clearly.

Georg put his glass down next to Maria's. There was no way Liesl would join them.

"This is my decision and mine alone!" He raised his voice slightly.

Maria looked at him in shock.

"So I don't have a say in this? We can't even discuss a matter about _our_ children. So you have the final say?" Maria raised her voice. "You know what Georg, why don't you attend the festival on your own and have all the fun you want!"

The tears had sprung in her eyes. He couldn't look at her, knowing she was right. But how could he tell her his real reason? Would she think he was being unfair to want to have her to himself for the night?

Seeing that her husband had nothing more to say, Maria walked out of the room letting her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Maria!" Georg yelled after her but he was too late, she ran off and he didn't see where to.

Georg hadn't meant it this way; he wanted to scream out his frustration but held it in because of the household. _How was he going to fix this_?

**0000**

Maria let the water fall on her face, the warm feeling was making her skin tingle. She hoped it would reach and warm her heart also, but Maria knew it wouldn't really make her feel better inside. Only one thing could, Georg. Somehow they had avoided each other al day. Not knowing if it was done on purpose or that they did it not being aware of it.

The day started with Gretl running in to their room at 6am telling her parents she was done sleeping. Georg only growled at the little one interrupting their sleep, pulled his blanket closer and went back to sleep.

Rubbing her eyes Maria slowly got out of bed, Maria looked at her husband and wondered what time he came to bed. The last time Maria looked at the clock it had been almost two and Georg wasn't lying beside her.

Maria hadn't gotten much sleep either. After their disagreement she ran outside, needing the fresh air. She had walked toward the gazebo trying to get her head straight. Somehow it didn't give her the reassurance she'd hoped for so she decided to retire to their bedroom. Once in bed she tried to block out all the thoughts and feelings running through her body. Nothing worked and her night had been filled with unpleasant dreams.

Maria had put on her robe and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, trying to keep Gretl quiet so she wouldn't wake the rest of the household. Maria needed coffee and lots of it.

Breakfast had been difficult. Somehow the children all needed their parent's attention. One after the other kept asking questions. Maria and Georg didn't have time to speak with each other.

Louisa had noticed her father's grumpiness and Brigitta had seen Maria snap at her brothers and sisters now and then, which Maria had never done before. There was something going on but they couldn't put their finger on what.

The hours of the day were going by. One by one the children took over the bad mood of their parents. Usually they would have a small disagreement but usually they would resolve it themselves. But now they came running with the tiniest little thing, complaining about a sibling. And with seven children it meant a lot of nagging.

Liesl had come to her mother after lunch and approached her. "Mother, is there something wrong? "Is it because I wanted to go to the Festival?" The eldest asked.

Maria looked at the young girl, Maria had know she wasn't a child anymore, and coming up to her and asking this showed Maria she was right. Maria smiled at Liesl cupping her right cheek.

"Don't worry dear, there is nothing wrong, just a small disagreement but nothing for you to worry about." Maria tried to reassure her.

Liesl tried to smile but hated seeing her parents like this. "I should have never asked if I could go with you." Liesl blinked with her eyes.

"Please Liesl, this has nothing to do with you, it's something your Father and I don't see eye to eye to. Don't worry darling. We'll talk it out soon. I'm just sorry that I couldn't convince your Father to let you attend the festival with us." Maria kissed the girls cheek. Liesl knew when her father had an opinion about something he wouldn't change it quickly.

"Go join your siblings." Maria watched her walk off hoping she told the truth and all of this will be over soon.

Maria didn't have much time, but she was happy to retreat to her room and get ready for the Festival. This meant Georg and Maria would attend dinner in Salzburg and not at home.

Frau Schmidt was seated with the children during their dinner when Maria withdrew herself from the family; she hadn't seen Georg all afternoon.

The water cascaded down Maria's body, not giving her the effect she wanted so she turned off the tap. Just one hour before they would leave.

After she was dressed in the proper undergarments, she dried her hair while looking at her reflexion in the mirror. It wasn't the woman she hoped she saw looking back at her. How could last night and this day change her complexion so fast. Shaking her head she left the reflection to what it was and walked to the closet. Taking out the bag containing her Dirndl. Laying it carefully on the bed, hoping this night would be over rather sooner then later.

**0000**

When Georg had gone to bed late last night he did give her a kiss on her forehead. Promising her it would be all right and they would talk, Maria had roused a bit but hadn't woken. During the day Georg tried to find Maria, knowing they need to talk. Somehow he couldn't find her or she had been busy with the children.

It seemed that with the growing of the day the children had picked up some kind of tension between their parents. The last few weeks they had seen them in embraces and sharing kisses when they could. Now there was nothing.

This annoying attitude of his children toward each other didn't do wonders to his mood either.

Georg came down the stairs looking around the hall. All dressed up in his traditional Austrian attire. When he went to wash up before changing his attire there was no sign of his wife.

When he reached the last step he saw Franz approach. "Where is Maria?" Georg questioned his butler.

"The Baroness is already in the car, Captain." Franz looked at his employer with a questionable look, not understanding why the Captain wouldn't know where his wife was.

Georg took the lead to the door. "This is going to be a long night." He sighed out of frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Franz opened the door to the car for his employer but Georg held it closed for a moment. "Is everything in order for tonight?" Georg whispered. Franz nodded in confirmation. "Good." The Captain smiled.

Georg sat down in the backseat where Maria already occupied a small piece of it. He was relieved that she'd decided to come and join him to the festival.

As Maria heard the door close she snapped out off her thoughts. Maria didn't have any idea how this evening would go but she knew she was still angry. She still couldn't comprehend why Georg didn't trust her judgment. Liesl wasn't a little girl anymore, they'd had this disagreement once before. Then she heard the door from Franz closing asking him if they were ready to leave. Georg turned towards his wife to see if she was ready to start this night. When he looked in her eyes he saw no sparkle like she usually had when they looked at each other. There wasn't a response so he told Franz they could leave.

Looking in the rear-view mirror a few times to check the traffic behind him, Franz noticed that both passengers weren't looking at each other. Georg was also looking at the road ahead and Maria looked to her right, watching the passing trees. The tension between them had been heightened because of the confide space. Georg started wriggling his fingers knowing he had to talk to this wife. He'd ordered and talked to dozen off men in his days in the Navy, sometimes explaining them why he had chosen for a specific strategy or decision. So why was it so difficult to talk to his wife about his actions?

"Maria?" Came out of his mouth in a low voice. Maria heard it but refused to turn towards him.

"We really need to talk." Georg tried again raising his voice slightly.

"Not now, Georg. You could have talked to me last night." Maria crossed her arms in front of her chest still looking out of the window.

"Please let me explain." Georg tried again.

"I'm not sure this is the time nor the place to discuss this." Maria looked her husband straight in the eyes before she turned her eyes again to the road.

Georg shrugged his shoulders in defeat taking another look in the rear-view mirror to see if Franz had been observing. Yes maybe his wife had been right and this wasn't the place to have a discussion.

The ride continued in silence.

"We're almost there. Where do you want me to stop?" Franz broke the tension.

"If possible near the restaurant please." Georg told their driver.

Just a few more minutes before they reached their destination. They could still turn around.

Franz parked the car a few meters away from the restaurant. When the car came to a halt Maria slid a bit forward putting her hands on the seat in front of her.

"Could you please pick us around 9 o'clock? I don't want to stay out too late tonight." Maria told Franz. Franz turned his head toward Maria and then turned it back to look in the mirror so his eyes would meet the Captains. Georg nodded and gave him a small wink.

This made Maria even more angry. Wasn't she allowed to have any say in anything? Opening the door she got out furious. "Ooo." She growled.

When she turned around she saw her husband head stick out above the roof of the car. Giving her a smirk. He knew his wife had a temper and he had to admit he loved it. This wasn't the time to make fun of her so he straightened his face when he walked toward her on the pavement giving the back of the car a tap to let Franz know he could leave.

"Really Georg, I don't know what is happening, but since we gotten home from Paris it seems that _you_ are making the decisions and not _us_ anymore." Maria put her hands on her hips.

"It's not what you think it is." Georg said.

"Oh no, seeing you whisper with Frau Schmidt this afternoon, then I saw Franz talking to you before we left, and now Franz looks to you for a confirmation to _my_ question! Don't tell me I'm seeing things." Maria had held her anger in all day and something had to be said. Luckily it was still early and there weren't that many people on the road to attend the festival so they couldn't see the couple's argument.

"Maria. I'm not trying to shut you out." Georg ran his fingers through his hair trying to get his thoughts straight. Maria waited for more explanation from her husband. The silence was agitating.

Georg put both his hands on her shoulders. "Last night and today haven't been pleasant, neither of us had pictured tonight like this. But can we make the best of it? How long has it been just the two off us since our honeymoon? It seems like a lifetime. I promise I will explain why I didn't want Liesl to come, properly later. But now we're running late for dinner and I have something to give you." Georg said in a reassuring voice.

He took his hand off her left shoulder. Maria saw him reaching in his inside pocket of his jacket. She saw him take out a bright coloured handkerchief. Taking of his other hand from Maria's shoulder Georg carefully opened it. Maria saw what it contained. Her eyes widened. There was a necklace with four strands of pearls in the same colour as her dress in the middle the four strands were held together by a collier shaped like edelweiss.

Maria gasped, putting her hand in front of her mouth. Georg saw his wife's eyes soften. "Do you like it?"

Maria didn't know how to react, her feelings were a mess. She was frustrated because he hadn't given her a solid answer, slightly angry because Franz didn't answer her and surprised because Georg had bought her this gift. Did he really think that this present would make her forget the argument they had the last day?

Georg studied his wife's face. He saw the wide eyes looking at the necklace but Maria didn't say a word. Georg bent his knees a bit so he could look directly in her eyes. "You can tell me if you don't like it." Georg wasn't sure what Maria was thinking. He had bought it the day after Maria bought the dirndl so it wouldn't be a problem to return it.

Maria got a hold of her emotions and let her hand drop from her mouth. "It's breathtaking." Her fingers caressed the pearls letting them travel down to the edelweiss.

"May I put it on you?" Georg asked hesitantly.

Maria looked in his eyes and nodded for confirmation. Maria opened her jacket to give Georg access to her neck. When Georg saw his wife in this beautiful dirndl for the first time he had to swallow. It hugged her in all the right places giving him a nice view of her body.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear when he put on the necklace.

"Thank you." Maria said. Her emotions were still playing tricks with her mind. On the one hand she wanted to throw herself at the man before her and kiss him passionately but on the other hand they still needed to talk.

"Hello!" Came a voice from across the street. It was Frau Stone who was waving at the couple. Looking over the street to see if she and Herr Stone could cross. "Captain von Trapp, how lovely to see you. And hello to you Maria." Clara Stone hugged the woman once she arrived on the sidewalk. Maria hugged her back.

They had gotten acquainted through one of Liesl's good friends, during the engagement and Herr Stone was a good friend of Georg also. During their engagement Maria could go to her new friend with all sorts of questions. She was a very open woman who didn't hold back to speak her mind.

"You look radiant my dear!" Clara was a very enthusiastic woman who could gave great feelings with just a few words. John Stone was more reserved and gave Georg a firm handshake.

"Oh how was the honeymoon? I'm sure you're still in the honeymoon stage." Clara gave Maria a small wink which made the younger woman blush slightly.

"We had a marvellous time, thank you." Georg answered politely.

"Okay darling we can chitchat in the restaurant, I bet the rest off the party is already there." John knew his wife could talk out on the street all night, but all four of them were expected at dinner with the Browns and Joneses.

Clara linked her arm through Maria's. Walking ahead slightly of the men. "Why didn't you bring Jenna?" Maria asked her friend.

"Jenna did ask if she could join us but dear, John and I are happy to have an evening alone. With three teenagers constantly around we are happy to have a few hours to ourselves. I don't know how you do it with seven children running around." Clare admired the woman beside her. "But as I said you're still feeling the effects of the honeymoon. I'm sure you two still make time for each other." Clara tapped Maria's hand lightly. Maria became quiet, trying to register what Clara just said. _Was that the reason why Georg didn't want Liesl to join them? _

As they entered the restaurant John had been correct, the rest of the party had been waiting for them. Handshakes and kisses on the cheek were shared between all of them.

"Come sit beside me, so you can tell us all about Paris." Clare sat next to Frau Jones and Maria took a seat between Clare and Frau Brown.

Maria looked over to Georg who had a disappointed look on his face; he'd hoped they would sit together during the meal. Yes Maria was right, he'd hoped for a nice evening for the both of them. _Why didn't he just tell her yesterday?_ Maria felt the need to talk to him about it, but there wouldn't be a chance. Hopeful to have some time at the festival, Maria joined the conversation of the ladies. Maria jumped into the discussion now and then but took a glance at her husband more frequently.

When Maria needed to use the restroom Clara joined her. "You're very quiet, is there anything wrong?" Clara asked while they were washing their hands.

"Oh nothing's wrong." Maria didn't want to bring up the disagreement between her and Georg. He had promised they would talk later.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk." Clara offered. "I know and I will." Maria thanked her for the gesture.

All the guests had their cup of coffee after the lovely meal. Now it was time to go to the festival.

**00000**

The street was a lot more crowded than when Georg and Maria had first arrived. Somehow Maria needed the comfort of her husband around her. At first she walked ahead with the ladies but slowly she let herself fall back so she could walk beside her husband.

Georg noticed his wife beside him and taking her hand he asked her if everything was alright, which Maria answered with a nod. Georg could see the same look Maria had before they entered the ballroom after they became husband and wife. Maria had told him she had been feeling excited and scared at the same time walking into a crowded room where she knew the attention would be focused on the bride and groom.

Georg squeezed her hand lightly, just like he had on their wedding day. Looking up into his eyes she wondered how her husband could make her feel angry one moment but in the other moment make her feel at ease. Yes she could let out all of her fears and emotions with this man. It gave her a warm feeling thinking she found the man who brought out the best in her and sometimes the worst. She hoped he liked all sides of her.

The streetlights were decorated with flowers. The Austrian flag hung at the front of every house. Maria noticed the neat sidewalks and lovely coloured flower baskets hanging near the windowsills.

As a little girl then later on at the abbey, Maria had never visited one of these festivals. A huge white tent was build in the middle of the market. Her fear of entering the unknown was slowly fading away. Maybe because of the presence of her husband or maybe her confidence grew because of the music that travelled through the streets. Maria's face lit at the noise of the notes. She may have never attended something like this but she did have a lot of knowledge of music and dances. Despite all the events from that day and the previous night she was looking forward to it.

The party entered the tent and searched for a place to sit. There were rows of benches and tables at the back and at the front there were a few high tables placed around the dance floor. It seemed that only in the back there was room enough for all of them. Maria found it disappointing because she had her heart set on having a few dances in the hour they had left if Franz picked them up on time like Maria had asked him.

Walking toward the benches, Georg had seen some of his old friends and lingered there to talk to them. He assured the group he would join them again in a few minutes. Maria walked with Clara to have a seat. They all ordered their drinks when the waitress came and Frau Brown started a conversation with Maria. The men seemed occupied with looking around for acquaintances.

Maria heard the familiar tune of a waltz and looked around to see if she could spot her husband. There was no sight of him. Maria wriggled her fingers in her lap, slowly tapping her feet to the music.

John had seen the look on the young woman's face and also started searching for Georg. When he didn't have any luck either he tapped Maria on the shoulder, holding out his hand to her. "Would you do me the honour?" John asked. Maria's face brightened and she stood up immediately.

The couple tried to find a way through the crowd to reach the dance floor. The orchestra had been playing for a while and the music went on for a few minutes longer. Maria bowed and thanked John when the song ended. Both listened to the next tunes to come. Familiar music came from the orchestra and John gestured to Maria they could do another dance. Maria gladly took the opportunity. As they were spinning around Maria did keep an eye out on Georg. She hoped they at least would have one dance together.

The orchestra kept on playing for another fifteen minutes while Maria and John kept dancing.

"I think we should go back, I bet our spouses are wondering where we are." John winked at Maria.

"Yes, and I could use a glass of water." Maria smiled up at the man. Both walked back to the spot they had reserved.

When they arrived Clara laughed at the both of them, telling Maria she shouldn't claim John for the whole evening because she wanted a dance with him too. Maria blushed lightly, hoping it wasn't improper to dance with John all this time.

"I'm sorry Clara, we didn't know we were away for this amount of time." Maria apologized.

"Just kidding my dear, He's a divine dancer isn't he? That's what made me fall in love with him. Every time we dance I fall in love all over again. I don't mind sharing him with you. Speaking of husbands, where is yours?" Clara looked around the tent.

"I haven't seen him." Maria said between taking sips of her water. "Oh, there he is! With Baroness ….. " There was an awkward pause.

"Schräeder" Clare finished her sentence in a low voice.

Maria gulped down her water and stared coughing. Clara patted her back to help her breath.

**0000**

Georg had tried to get back to his wife and friends for a little while now. It seemed that every time he wanted to leave another acquaintance needed to talk to him. Georg had seen Maria dance with John and it put a little smile on his face. He was happy Maria had become good friends with Clara and John and that at least one of them was enjoying this evening.

Telling one of his former colleagues he had to return to his party he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was small, most definitely from a female. Somehow Georg tensed at the very moment he felt the touch. The hand travelled to his upper arm, then Georg could see the person who was invading his personal space like this.

"Elsa?" Georg straightened his shoulders while his brain was trying to figure out what his eyes saw.

"Good evening Georg, already back from the honeymoon?" Elsa smiled up at the man she had spent many pleasant evenings with.

Georg's jaw tensed. "What do you want from me?" Georg said with an icy stare.

Elsa started to laugh, "I don't _want_ anything." Elsa laying her hand on his lower arm standing closer then necessary.

"My apologies for my behaviour after I left the Villa." Elsa started. "It was never my intention to hurt you or Maria."

Georg was taken back by her apology. "Why did you do it?" Georg needed to know. Elsa took a small step back. She had hoped that her apology would have been enough for Georg.

"I guess I was hurt, and some people started making assumptions and I never contradicted them. The gossip then began to develop a life of its own." Elsa explained.

"You could have told them the truth." Georg raised his voice slightly.

"What is the truth Georg?" Elsa lit a cigarette and blew the smoke up in the air.

"You know it perfectly well." Georg warned her.

"Love." Elsa said sarcastically. "In our society love is clouded by money." Elsa rolled her eyes.

Georg knew he had to keep in his temper. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I know you thought we would have a future. Love came to me and I hope it enriches your life too in the future. I also apologize for my behaviour. You hurt Maria badly, you don't know what we had to face during our engagement." Georg continued. "Jealousy makes us do rare things, I forgive you for it because I understand. But Maria is the injured one here and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't contact her or me again."

Elsa stood perplexed. Before she could answer she saw a familiar person walk by.

**0000**

Maria looked at the same direction where Clara's eyes were focused on. She saw her husband standing with his back towards her, seeing Elsa standing very close. Elsa was giggling at something Georg had said and Elsa's hand went to Georg's lower arm pulling him a bit closer so she could tell him something in his ear.

Maria felt all the blood drain from her face. She needed fresh air.

_Why was he talking to her?_ It was Elsa who had spread the rumours about Maria being pregnant before the wedding. Maria's breathing quickened, her chest rising faster and faster. The necklace scratched her skin. "I'm sorry I need some fresh air, I'll be right back." Maria stood quickly.

"I'm coming!" Clara wanted to get up from the bench but it proved more difficult because she was sat in the middle.

"Please stay, it's from all the dancing, I'm not used to it." Maria waved of Clara's concern. "Go dance with your husband, I'm alright." With that Maria took her jacket and pushed her way through the crowd passing her husband and the Baroness.

**0000**

"Wasn't that your wife?" Elsa had seen Maria walk by since Georg had his back toward the tables he hadn't seen Maria.

Georg looked at the woman that walked past him and saw the colour of the skirt in a flash.

"Is there something wrong?" Elsa acted innocent.

"Elsa, I'm warning you, please stay away from Maria." Georg said getting angry. He just told her he had been sorry he had hurt her but that it had been very low of her to spread rumours that weren't true. She'd laughed at his antics when he told her he married Maria out of love. When Elsa had touched him his whole body had tensed.

Not wanting to cause a scene, he acknowledged her presence but it was time to leave. There was no way he would accept another humiliation. "Goodbye Elsa, I wish you a good life." Georg took his honour and pride and walked off, leaving a stunned Elsa behind.

**0000**

"Maria!" Georg called out running after his wife.

"Don't! Just don't Georg!" Maria kept on walking. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Maria…" Georg said with a more pleading voice.

"I can't…. I just can't…. I need to go home. I want to go home Georg." Maria stumbled on her words, not understanding why Georg had been talking to Elsa. She stopped running but her pace was still quick. Maria hoped that Franz was waiting for them at the spot where he'd dropped them off. The music could still be heard in the street.

Looking around the street Maria saw people walking towards the tent, laughing. A few cars were parked here and there but there was no sight of Franz.

"Maria, just wait." Georg tried again.

"Go back Georg I can find my way home alone." Maria's hurt had changed into anger. Maria put on her jacket while keeping her pace until they reached a quieter spot.

Without any warning Maria stopped and turned around to face her husband. "Why? You know how I feel about her! All those rumours, the talks, the hurt! Why Georg? Are you trying to hurt me on purpose?" Maria cried out while her tears flowed down her cheeks.

Putting one of her hands in her hair she tried to gain some control over her thoughts, but somehow all the emotions had to come out.

"It seems that you make all the decisions without speaking one word to me about it."

"That's not true." Georg tried to defend himself.

"Oh no? First Liesl and it looks to me as if the household only listens to you!" Maria just had to tell him what had bothered her all day. "Do you even know we haven't said a normal conversation since yesterday? And now I see you talking to Elsa, her hands were all over you!"

"It's not like that. You don't have to tell me we haven't had a moment alone since we returned from Paris." Georg said the last sentence so quickly that Maria couldn't make out the words. This made her emotions boil even more.

"Tell me Georg, what is bothering you that you feel the need to run to Elsa?" Maria put her hands on her hips.

Georg let out a deep growl letting his hand wander through his hair.

Maria was waiting.

"I didn't _run_ to Elsa, she approached me." Georg tried to stay calm.

"Why didn't you just walk away?" Maria didn't understand her husband at that moment.

"I wanted to, the moment I saw her. But," his voice trailed off.

"But what Georg? She held you hostage?"

"Can you please let me explain?" Georg looked at Maria. She gestured with her hand for him to continue.

Georg looked around the street. "Not here, come with me." Georg held out his hand to her but Maria didn't take it. But she did follow his lead and began to walk beside him. The music slowly faded away but still slightly noticeable in the background.

They arrived at a fountain. Georg indicated for Maria to sit down on the edge.

The small walk had calmed both of their emotions down a bit.

"I'm sorry." They said in union.

"Why are you apologizing?" Georg asked.

Maria looked down at her feet. "For raising my voice at you."

"I realize how it all looks and when you saw me talking to Elsa I can see that you have these emotions. But you have to believe me I never ran to Elsa or ever will in the future. The moment I felt her hand on my shoulder, I tensed. Everything in my body wanted to run. I knew I needed to listen to what she had to say." Georg began to tell his side of the story.

"Elsa apologized for her behaviour." Georg told Maria who looked at him with wide eyes. Georg explained to Maria what went on with Elsa. "I told her she shouldn't contact us again." Georg closed that topic while Maria nodded in understanding.

"That doesn't explain why Liesl couldn't join us, or why you didn't discuss it with me." Maria said calmly.

Georg sighed and stood. _How was he going to tell her this?_

Georg turned around to face Maria who had sat up straight waiting for her husbands' explanation.

Georg bent down in front of Maria. He took her hands and kissed both. Looking in her eyes he began, "I knew life would be different when we returned from our honeymoon. The daily routine would start again, children wanting our attention, my work and the household. But somehow I wasn't prepared to share you again." Georg explained.

Maria brushed a stray hair from his forehead. "I know." She whispered.

Georg took the hand that had lingered on his cheek and kissed it softly.

"I just didn't know how much I would miss you." Georg voiced his feeling.

"I'm here." Maria was slightly confused.

"Yes you are." Georg looked down at his hands before he continued.

"With Agathe it was different, it was just the two of us. You and I already have a large family already. There is always something and usually someone around to interrupt us." Georg gazed in her eyes to see if she had caught his meaning.

Maria looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I miss us. Alone. Together." He clarified.

Realization set in and Maria started to blush.

"I had a surprise for you tonight, but if you want to return home I understand." Georg told his wife.

Georg stood taking his wife with him. Putting his hands on her shoulders he turned her around. "Surprise." He whispered in her ear.

Maria saw that they were outside the hotel where they stayed for their wedding night. She turned her head to face him, astonishment written all over her face.

"I booked the same room. Franz dropped off our overnight bag when he brought us to the festival. That's why Franz looked at me when you asked him what time he would pick us up and Frau Schmidt packed our bag this afternoon." Georg nuzzled in her ear.

Maria couldn't say a thing and just turned around in his arms. Her hands travelled around his neck. Looking up in the eyes of her husband, friend and lover. "I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier." Maria felt stupid. Here he was trying to surprise her and all she could see were the negative aspects. "I should have trusted you." Maria confessed.

"I will never have the need to talk to another woman, you are the one I want to discus my life with, our children, our future, even our household." He chuckled. "Maria you brought life back to the house and let my heart feel love again. You are engraved in here." He pointed at his heart. "I want to share everything with you." Georg said in a hazy voice.

Maria let her hands travel down his back pulling him closer to her. "I need you too." She whispered against his lips. Slowly their lips connected. Maria felt all the tension leave her body. His tongue was begging for entrance. Georg needed more; his hands were at her waist drawing small circles. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime, both wanting to feel the other close.

Georg couldn't take it anymore. He pulled back slightly. "What do you want to do?" His voice was filled with passion. Maria didn't answer and just pulled him towards the entrance of the hotel.

**0000**

Georg opened the door to the suite. Small lights shone in a few corners giving the room a warm glow.

Before Maria could cross the threshold she felt her husband lift her up in his arms. "Georg!" Maria gave a small shriek. "Just like the first time." He smiled.

Just like the first time he didn't put her on the ground until he gave her a passionate kiss. When his hunger was stilled he slowly let her feet touch the ground.

Maria looked at her husband standing there before her. Just two months ago they stood here at the same spot. So much has happened since. Looking around the room they saw nothing had changed. Yes there were different sets of flowers in all the vases but everything else was the same.

Maria let go of her husbands' embrace and walked toward the balcony doors. Unlocking it she opened the French doors and continued her journey to the edge of the balcony.

Georg saw his wife walk away which gave him the opportunity to light some candles.

Maria was looking at the magnificent view which she had admired on the morning after their wedding night. Her mind relived the moment when she had first seen this view.

_Maria woke at the sound of birds singing their morning song. Her body felt tired. Opening her eyes she looked around the room, trying to identify where she was. It didn't take long before she knew. Her hand travelled the path where she thought her husband should've occupied the bed. But Maria found it empty. Looking around the room there was no sight of Georg._

_Maria saw her wedding dress hanging beside Georg's Navy attire in the closet. Their undergarments were spread all over the floor and furniture. _

_Maria needed to get up but still insecure about being naked she took Georg's white shirt from the chair. Putting it on while buttoning a few buttons she went to search for her husband. When she looked around the room she discovered that she hadn't looked at the suite proper the night before. Her eyes had been fixated on her husband the previous night._

_Trying to roll up the sleeves slightly she saw the balcony doors open. When she walked outside she found Georg standing near the railing, sipping on a cup of coffee in the morning sun._

_Georg hadn't heard his wife until she let out a gasp of air. "This is breathtaking!" Maria was stunned at the view in front of her._

_Georg turned toward his wife putting his cup on the table. "It is, isn't it?" He walked toward her and put his hands around her waist. Maria really felt as if she was walking on cloud nine. _

_Taking his arms in his she pulled him closer. "Good morning." Georg whispered behind her left ear. "Sleep well?" Georg asked._

"_U-uhm." Maria replied in confirmation. "Just missed my husband beside me this morning." Maria gave him more access by craning her neck slightly. Georg kissed her under her earlobe. He had discovered that this was a sensitive spot during their engagement. _

"_Didn't want to wake you." He whispered. _

"_I'm awake now." Maria turned around to see her husband smile down at her. "Nice attire." He let his left hand follow the path of the buttons on his shirt. "Looks better on you." Georg winked at Maria._

"_Sorry, I couldn't find my nightgown." Maria blushed. "I think it's still in the bag."_

"_I guess, and you won't be needing it now." Georg was slowly unbuttoning the few buttons which Maria closed. Maria's hands travelled along his bare shoulders since he was only wearing pants._

"_Let's go back inside." Georg whispered letting Maria know what he wanted. Maria followed her husband needing him just as much as he did her._

Maria's thought of that morning was interrupted by the sound of music. It seemed as if the orchestra had started playing again after a short break. Maria closed her eyes, letting the music travel in to her ears lifting her memory of that morning even higher.

Suddenly she felt the strong arms of her husband on her shoulders. "Would you do me the honour and dance with me My Lady." Georg asked his wife.

Maria turned around and took of her jacket. Giving her husband a curtsy they took each other's hand and walked over to the centre of the balcony where there was more room. The music was light and it made them slow dance. Georg held his wife as close as possible, smelling the fragrance of her hair. Their hands entwined between them.

Suddenly he spun her around keeping her at a small distance. "Did I tell you how marvellous you look in that dirndl?" Georg asked. Maria shook her head. "You do." Georg pulled her closer again.

Letting one hand travel down her back while the other traced the neckline. Making slight contact with the top of her breasts. Feeling his wife's breathing quicken. "I love how it shows your curves." The hand on her back caressed the pattern of the bodice. The hand that had stroked her chest was now pulling at the edges of the bow that held together the bodice.

Seductively he pulled at the strings one at a time looking deeply in Maria's eyes. Maria's heart was pounding, how could he make a small thing like pulling the strings so seductive.

Knowing that his wife was wearing a blouse underneath it he pulled the bodice apart, letting it drop to the floor.

Maria needed to feel more of her husband. She helped him get out of his jacket. While he let it fall down on the ground behind him Maria started to loosen his tie and top buttons. Georg felt her pulled the tie from the collar. Looking at her he saw what she needed, the same hunger he had while he trace the lace of the strings.

Taking her face in his hand he slowly let his lips caress hers. Maria mimicked his actions and let her lips dance along his while her hands were still working their way down to open the shirt. When she felt the edge of his lederhosen she pulled the shirt out of it. Her left hand caressed around the back, tugging his undershirt also free. Georg had loosened the pinafore while their tongues searched contact.

Heat rising from their bodies, Georg opened the zipper of her skirt but before he let it fall he broke the kiss. Taking her hand, he pulled her back into the suite for more privacy. The moment they were inside, his mouth was on hers again. Lust taking over he let off a deep growl.

Georg's hands moved down her body making Maria pull up against his body. Her hands make their way under his shirt. Oh how she missed the soft touch of his skin. Georg had taken the task of getting rid of her skirt, it pooled at her feet. His hand skimmed over her body, down her backside.

Maria had pushed his shirt of his body but her touch was still restricted by his undershirt. "Lift you arms." She ordered him.

"Yes ma'am." He gave her a sly smile while putting his hands in the air making it easier for Maria to pull it of. Her hands caressed his arms slowly, making sure he felt her hands on him. Oh he did feel it, everywhere. Maria tossed the garment on the floor

Maria didn't need much time and started kissing his collarbone, making her way down his chest. She felt Georg breathing change. Knowing he liked what she was doing she continued her path of kisses lower while she pushed the skirt away from her feet.

Maria felt the need to touch him everywhere. Just at that moment she understood Georg, she had missed the smell of his skin, the softness of the small hairs. Oh how she missed being intimate with her husband.

Quickly she opened his trousers but knowing he was wearing his high boots, she pushed her husband back to the bed so he could sit down. Kneeling down before him Maria let her hands feel the softness of the lederhosen. Making small circles on his upper leg making her way down to his knees.

Georg looked at her intensely. It had been weeks since they had the opportunity to make love and he was going to take full advantage of it all night. Looking down he saw that the blouse she was wearing had loosened slightly and he could have a nice look at her cleavage.

Maria followed the path of his eyes and smiled up at him. Happy that she decided to wear the new lingerie she bought along with the dirndl.

Maria first took off her own shoes and then sat back on her knees. Trying to get off his boots she had to pull with all the power she possessed. When one came off Maria fell back, making her laugh.

But there was another one which needed to come off. Georg lifted his foot and took it of on his own. Throwing the boot near the other he knelt down on the floor before his wife. Again his eyes were fixed on her chest.

Before he knew it Maria had taken off the white cotton, revealing her body. Georg's hands caressed her bare stomach letting it travel down to her hips slowly making his way up again to the sides of her breasts. Maria's breathing became heavier; she wanted him to touch her. Georg's thumbs rubbed over the lace. He could see how aroused she was.

"Georg." Maria pleaded. Georg has seen her eyes darken. Tracing the outlines of her bra and then giving her breast a small squeeze he heard her say his name again.

His mouth found her skin at the base of her neck while his hands made their ways to her back. Opening the hooks of the bra he let the straps fall of her shoulders. Kissing first one shoulder then making his way to the other. Meanwhile Maria took of her bra fully and tried to free her husband out of his leather pants.

Georg felt Maria's small hand at the edge of his trousers, he knew what she wanted but the tugging of her hands against his evidence of arousal was making it even more difficult.

Georg kissed his wife again, his hands caressing the sides of her breasts. He pulled her up slightly under her arms. Maria knew what he wanted and while they kept kissing, both stood at the edge of the bed. Maria let her fingertips brush lightly down to his lower back. Her hands rested at the top of his trousers again, but this time she was making sure they would come off.

Putting her hands in his pants, she felt his underpants. Why not get rid of both of them at ones. Pushing both pieces of clothing down while her hands roamed his buttock. Getting a low growl from her husband she smiled in the base of his neck.

Georg stepped out of his last remaining piece of clothing. Pulling Maria close to his naked body she could feel his member pressing at her abdomen. Taking her head in his hands he kissed her, giving another preview of what to come. Maria felt her own arousal grow.

Georg slowly let himself fall down on the bed taking his wife with him. They rolled around the large bed, caressing, kissing, licking the others' skin.

Georg had Maria pinned down in the bed and looked at her intensely. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Georg could read of her lips. His mouth found hers again but not for long.

His kisses moved down her body, his tongue tracing a path between the valley between her bosom. Giving both breasts equal attention earning a small whimper for more from his wife. His hands caressed down her body getting rid of her underwear. The kisses that had pleasured her chest were now teasing her inner thigh. Georg's finger softly traced his wife's blossom. Making sure she was ready for him, he felt the proof of her arousal, her moist, warm centre aching for him to touch her.

Teasing her some more with his skilled hands he saw Maria's closed eyes and deep breathing. He continued this dance of love a few moments longer; enjoying the look of pleasure he was giving his wife.

"Please I need you." Maria begged. Georg didn't need another invitation and made his way back up while kissing her heated skin. Her swollen lips of their kisses were slightly open; when he hovered above her she licked her now dry lips in anticipation of what was coming.

Maria felt the hard shaft against her heat. She was so ready to become one again with the man she loved. Slowly he pushed inside her and eased back with exquisite slowness.

"Please." Maria pleaded.

Georg closed his eyes and thrusts in her again letting out a groan. Maria looked at her husband making love to her. Georg was slowly building up the rhythm when he opened his eyes he saw Maria looking at him intently. Their bodies moved together in the dance of love, both knowing what the other needed and wanted. At that moment it was just the two of then that existed in the world. Both cried out in the height of their pleasure until the beauty of what they were doing brought them to an overpowering climax.

**0000**

"I missed this, I missed us." She whispered. "We really need to make time for each other." Maria now understood her husband's frustration of the last few weeks and they both agreed that they needed their private moments even with the children around.

"Please tell me when you feel neglected." Maria held her husband close to her chest. "Don't ever let us go without it this long again." Maria made her husband promise.

"I promise. I promise to love you, cherish you and make love to you as long as we both shall live." Georg sealed his promised with another round of lovemaking.


End file.
